Baby, It's Cold Outside
by Stormyskies89
Summary: It's Christmas and Fred and George have a new product to let lose for the holiday season. Then why does it hover over Fred's head all day when George wasn't aware he had a crush? And their best friend has one as well...time for some Weasley match making!


**Title:** Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! Harry Potter and anything recognizable belong to the creator. I only own Isabella.

**Summary:**_ Once a year. That's how often Mistletoe grows. Mistletoe is the least of Isabella Dylan's problems. She's in love with Fred Weasley. The owner of her favourite haunt in Diagon Alley. She's forever in their joke shop. So often in fact she's basically a novelty herself. But how can she let Fred know? Maybe one of their new products can help. But when a blizzard blows in and all three are caught there. More than the day together? Cue the fireworks!_

**A/N: NO FLAMES! **Not accepted. Thank-you.

**2****nd**** A/N:** Set after the battle of Hogwarts and I guess kind of AU, because Fred isn't dead.

* * *

><p>It was cold outside; snow was falling heavily and had been for days now. With Christmas fast approaching, stores were getting busier and working hard to restock shelves as they emptied. George Weasley was setting free a new product he and his twin, Fred, had made just for this season. If it sold well this year they'd put it out next year too. The twins had been there for a few years now and most of the stock now was Christmas stock but they also had the usuals out. Pucking Pastilles, Nosebleed Nougat, Fainting Fancies and the like. The product that George was setting 'free' now was called Magic Mistletoe. It would make the person you crushed on caught under it and they couldn't leave until they kissed you. It was marketed as 'Magic Mistletoe! Get your guy or gal's attention!' It was gimmick but then so was most of the stuff they sold. Today though there was just one person George's brother was looking forward to seeing. She came in everyday and she was in more often during the Christmas trading. She wasn't employed but helped out anyway. She was in often enough to know everything now anyway. She had been friends with the boys since they started at Hogwarts. She'd come in consistently today for the past years they'd been here in Diagon Alley. She always came in right about now. Fred had the biggest crush on her, but he hadn't told anyone. And he was terribly good at hiding it. Even George didn't know.<p>

As if on cue the door opened. Isabella Dylan. A tall, slender, brown-eyed brunette, whose hair was soft and shiny, curls framed her face and she often twirled it around her index finger to curl it more. She smiled before it vanished as the bell above the door signalled her arrival. Very loudly I might add.

"CUSTOMERS!" The Magic bell shouted. She laughed as it snapped at her head. She waved her wand threatening at it.

"I could silence you, you know," She told it, it frowned at her.

"But you won't." A voice said making her face the store.

"I'll never get tired of that." She said turning to smile at George, jerking her thumb over her shoulder at the bell.

"Best invention yet. We can hear that all the way out in the store room and the workshop." He replied letting free another mistletoe that took it's spot over her head.

"Oh…you do have someone you got your eye on. It'll only stay there if you fancy someone. You don't have to tell me. But I am curious." George said with a wink.

"Well I can say that I'm afraid it's not you George." The mistletoe did in fact follow her around the store. Fred caught her eye and rounded the counter.

"You're standing under mistletoe." He pointed out.

"Oh aren't you a bright spark then? George your brother is so clever. I was wondering what plant was following me around." Isabella laughed, George shared it. Fred blushed ten shades of red.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming, Merry Christmas." Isabella said as she let the last customer out before locking the door and turning the sign to closed, "finally," she sighed leaning agasint the door. Fred and George laughed.<p>

"You might as well work here. You know most of the customers now. You're here every day and you're almost a novelty anyway." Fred said.

"Well, yeah but you guys would have to pay me." Isabella pointed out leaning now agasint the counter.

"Yeah, there has to be a drawback somewhere Fred." George stated, joining Isabella as she pulled herself up on to the countertop.

"Yeah. You know Bella, you still haven't told us who it is you fancy, because you'll have to pay for that otherwise." Fred said pointing to the Mistletoe, still hovering over her head. Isabella blushed.

"He doesn't like me like that anyway. What about you? That's been hanging over your head since I came in today." She said pointing to the spring of Mistletoe over Fred's head.

"The same response as you. She doesn't like me like that. She's got her eye on someone else." He said, George smirked and shoved Fred closer to Isabella before shoving her off the counter.

"Funny George." Fred said sarcastically, going to walk off but found he couldn't move. Isabella went scarlet.

"This isn't _funny_ George Weasley!" She snapped; George was in fits of laughter behind the counter where neither could reach him at the moment.

"Only way to move is to kiss each other." He said. Fred rolled his eyes and turned Isabella's head to his and pressed his lips to hers. A kiss that supposed to last only a few seconds ended up lasting for at least 3 minutes. Before the need for oxygen became apparent. George had stopped laughing and watched a little shocked as the two pulled apart and then stepped back from each other.

"Right…well I'd better go home." Isabella mumbled but before she could apparated Fred gripped her wrist. She looked at him a little scared.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He asked quietly, George had retreated to the storeroom.

"You never looked at me that way." She whispered.

"No I did…I've always liked you. But I've loved you for much longer." He told her, softly tilted her head up so she looked at him.

"How?" She asked cocking an eyebrow making him smirk.

"It's like I dreamt you than you appeared." He said, she giggled.

"Like Magic." She said, he laughed.

"Yeah…just like magic." Without a helpful shove from George Fred kissed her again, this time longer and softer.

* * *

><p>"I really have to go," Isabella said looking out at the snow now piled up near the door, it'll cause damage if she opened the door.<p>

"But Baby it's cold outside." Fred said after they discussed her leaving, she had no choice, the spell on the shop prevented people from apparating away with goods. So she couldn't leave without causing damage to the shop. She sighed and nodded. She had to stay. She had no choice. She had to stay because let's face it, Baby, It Cold Outside.


End file.
